


Getting to Know You

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake Dating, Holster and Tater know each other though, Multi, Polyamory, Ransom doesn't know them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Justin claimed prior commitments and a weekend spent with a new boyfriend as why he couldn't attend an ex's wedding. Then the ex shows up at the cafe where Justin was studying. He needs a quick cover and hopes that one of the two guys sitting on a couch a bit away will be willing to pretend for just a minute.





	Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> Day 18  
> Holster/Ransom/Tater  
> Fake Dating  
> “Could you help me out for a minute?”

“Could you help me out for a minute?” Justin looked at the two men in front of him and tried to paste on a winning smile as they looked up from their respective devices.

“Uh, sure. What’s up?” The blond responded but Justin couldn’t manage to stop focusing on the couch that they were sitting on. 

“I just saw my ex come in and I kind of begged off going to his wedding and claimed that I was busy with a new boyfriend. Except, I don’t actually have a new boyfriend, but I also told him that I was spending this weekend with said boyfriend, so if he sees me here now alone, he’ll know.” The words all left in a rush and Justin had to take a moment to catch his breath. 

The two men looked at each other and seemed to have a conversation with their eyes and slight tilts of their head. After only a few seconds, they both shifted slightly apart on the couch and gestured for Justin to sit. Once he was between them, he realized just how huge they both were. He was 6’2” and pushing 210 lbs, and both of these guys had at least a couple of inches on him and some pounds as well.

“Thanks. I’m Justin Oluransi, by the way.”

The dark haired guy slung an arm around Justin’s shoulders. “Alexei Mashkov. You call me Alyosha. Is affectionate name. Not really what boyfriend would call, maybe new boyfriend.”

The blond rested his hand and forearm on Justin’s knee and thigh. “Adam Birkholtz. So. Is this a ‘still not over the ex, make him jealous and realize what he lost’ kind of thing or…?”

Justin swallowed thickly. He hadn’t expected them both to pretend to be his boyfriends. “Uh, no. Just a ‘I don’t need you anymore, I’ve moved on’ sort of thing.” 

Adam hummed beside him. “Then to really sell it, you should probably let us take you to dinner tomorrow.”

Justin blinked a few times. They weren’t serious, were they? He looked back and forth between them, but they just smiled in return. “Uh. Yeah. I’d really like that actually.”

“Settled then.”


End file.
